One of the long-standing challenges in medicine is the targeted delivery of therapeutic molecules to appropriate cells. For example, drugs that have a beneficial therapeutic effect if delivered to the proper cell population will often cause severe side-effects if delivered elsewhere. Unfortunately, the specific targeting of a particular cell type is often not possible with existing drug delivery technologies. Thus, there exists a great need for novel compositions and methods useful in the selective delivery of therapeutic agents.